Moonlit madness
by KKperson22
Summary: NEW STORY!YAY!Cullens are vamps Swans are not. Story im EPOV and well i think you will enjoy this!I have a great feeling about this story,read it and you simply wont be sorry.This is going to be great! leave reviews!SM's story with a twist
1. Preface

**HEYY!! new story. yay!!I have a great feeling about this one. It should be REALLY good. This story is told in EPOV and yes cullens are vampires, Swans are not. Please write reviews and make requests. I will think about them, and try to put them into my story. I try to please all who read my story so...yaaa... I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND KEEP READING AND WRITE REVIEWS!!!**

I was running at full speed to the sounds of my angel's screams. Smoke filled the air. Flames as red as a pepper rose above and beyond my head. I fluttered my hands, for I knew I could not go in without an opening. But I had to, Bella was trapped. The fire was racing in and out the windows, taking the glass with it. I heard one scream that really set me off.

"Edward!" A shrieking noise came from inside the last room. I couldn't take this anymore. I gritted my teeth together. I stepped towards the house, hands rolled into hard fists, back to the road and witnesses aside.

"Stop!" someone called. I didn't bother looking back. I just kept moving forward, to the house of flames. I searched for an opening franticly. The flames felt burning on my cool skin, while screams, shocked thoughts, and gasps filled the air. I had to be careful of how I would do this, to save the two trapped inside and keep my family's secret safe. I stretched my arms out and kicked open what was left of the door. It fell to the ground in ashes. I felt the burning increase on my skin, while hands grabbed at me from every angle. I shook them off, one after another. I tried not to think about it, to just get in and out. To avoid any danger that I would have later. Thoughts and regrets filled my head. Not mine of course, others. Those of people I had never knew. Hands still came at me.

"I know what I am doing!" I snarled. Hands still grabbed at me. "If you do not let me go, you will be sorry for letting two lives leave without even trying." More screams from inside the house screeched. I stepped quickly into the house, without looking, to avoid the hands. My eyes flickered around. The fire raged in front of me, covering my body with heat. My head fluttered around trying to pinpoint where Bella and her father would be. I heard more screams, cries, and sobs.

"Bella? Charlie?" I called over and over. I searched for an opening in the engulfed hallway for access to the stairs. I spotted one. A tight squeeze, but if I was fast enough could make it up and bk before it closed up. I slid through it. My eyes on the stairs, which weren't as bad as I thought. I ran up them before they could get worse. My eyes flickered door to door to find Charlie's thoughts. It didn't take me long t find them. I knew that Bella would be with him, hugging each other for dear life.

_We are done. History. Bella, I love you. Wonder if I through her out the window if she would live… couldn't hurt to give it a try. Let's do it._

I heard little voices coming from inside his room followed by muffled screams and cries. I heard arguments and goodbyes, and I heard coughs and chokes from the smoke. I found the door they were in. It was covered I flames, no way in, no way out. The room next to it wasn't covered yet. Maybe I should knock down the wall. I opened the door to the room. It must have been Bella's; the crumpled purple comforter filled the bed. There were many of her things on the floor. I brushed my hair with my hand; the flames burned my cold-stone skin. I pushed against the wall, it shook but didn't fall. I heard a whisper.

"Wait, dad no!" Bella cried.

_Maybe someone is coming. Wish I could scream. Too much smoke. Bell is going to pass out!_

I banged against the wall again.

"Bella! Charlie!" I called. "Step away from the wall." I heard a quick shuffling, and groans.

"Were in here." Someone called weakly, followed by loud coughs and chokes. I ran up against the wall. Most of it crumpled to the ground. I ran in, grabbing Charlie in one arm and Bella in another. I looked down at them. They looked very weak. I sighed. Bella closed her eyes, still coughing. Charlie's limp body seemed to be ok. He was breathing; his heart was beating a steady beat. I went back through the wall I knocked down. I ran down the steps, still holding the two people covered in smoke. I hugged them closer to my body, being careful not to crush them. I slipped back down the stairs, that's when I came to the door. Now the opening engulfed by bright flames. I climbed to the kitchen, looking for a back door. I saw a small opening by a window. I went closer. It got bigger until I figured out it was a door. I clutched the handle, pulling it slowly. Charlie's consciousness lost. Bella was still awake I think. I pulled them out the door, into the small backyard. I raced to the front where the ambulances were.

"Edward!" Carlisle and Esme pleaded. I stood Charlie and Bella up. Bella stayed, Charlie was limp. Carlisle picked Charlie up with one arm, while Bella got picked up by another man with brown hair. I watched as they took them away. I wondered how they would be, how they would respond. My eyes flicked towards the house again. I watched the flames take the house as they danced along. Then I turned my head back to Bella and Charlie now in Oxygen masks. Both with their eyes shut. I was worried about them greatly, but I knew-

This was only the beginning…

* * *


	2. Suckup

I ran up the stairs, my eyes on the clock.

10 after 6.

We would never be able to make the movie now. The theater s about 40 minutes away, and the movie starts at 6:30. Oh well. We wanted to see _Mila Millennia_ today, but had gotten too late. Not much wildlife out here now. Hunting season passed, our family's food source is animal _blood_. Oh yea did I mention we are vampires? Well vegetarian vampires. Impossible I know how could vampires be _vegetarian?_ Well we were believe it or not. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. My mother is Esme, Father is Carlisle, brothers are Emmett and Jasper, and my sisters are Alice and Rosalie.

"Edward!" Alice's voice rang threw the air. "Edward shopping time. Pretend to be human and grab your coat." She ran up the stairs into her own room, which was covered in pictures of designees and favorite shopping places. I sighed. I knew this going to be a long night. Why you ask? Because we never sleep. Never ever. Haven't since 1918, the year Carlisle turned me into a vampire. The year my mother died, and the year my soul was turned into this beast. I shivered at those words. I hated being one of these things. My body wanted to just die. The worst part was that I was already dead. I swished my hands quickly around my closet searching for my gray jacket. I couldn't help but wonder if Alice took it, since I have been wearing it since last month. Most humans did though. I knew Alice wouldn't let me wear it 1 month straight.

"Alice! Where is my gray jacket?" I called down the hall.

"Right here, dear brother!" Alice chuckled. She ran down the hall to my room, holding my jacket in the air. I jumped out the room, running after her as she sprinted down the stairs. She was fast, but not enough. I caught up to her, grabbing her arm. She sighed, but didn't hand the jacket over to me. We chased each other around the room until we were tangled by each other. Jasper walked in. He squinted at the picture, rolling his voice into loud laughter. There Alice and I were, draped over each other like drapes on a window, reaching for the jacket. It must have been funny. Emmett walked in.

"What's with all the laughter…" He asked cautiously. Then his body ran into the room next to jasper. He looked at us shaking his head, then roared into laughter of his own.

"Well…do you guys need some…uh…privacy?" He asked still laughing. I decided to let go of the jacket. I knew I would get it back. Alice flashed a smile.

_And Edward. You are not getting this back. I got my own new jacket for you…_ Alice thought. She smirked with a smug look on her face. I looked at Emmett and Jasper

_Man you got DUMPED Edward. And stop trying to you know…she's Jazzy's girl. _Emmett snickered.

"Hey Jasper, he called you Jazzy again." I smiled as I told Jasper that. Jasper's laughter cut off. He still held a smirk on his face. He went towards Emmett.

"Hey…Jazz- Jasper, man hey uhh no hard feelings…right?" Emmett started backing up. It was funny how Emmett was scared of Jasper. Jasper came closer to him, his hand raised in the air. He hit Emmett with a loud smack, that made me laugh. Jasper swung around Emmett. Smacking him every second. The sould of marble hitting a hard rock filled the house. Jasper gave Emmett the "I'm watching you" hand signal. Then Jasper went back up the stairs, still roaring with laughter.

_Stupid, He knows not to mess with me. _Jasper thought. I turned to Emmett.

"Owwww. Man did you have to tell him that!" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Don't ever make any cracks about me and my SISTER doing that ever again or I will tell him that it was you who destroyed his favorite CD. You know, the one that you couldn't get anywhere else past year 1976…" I told him. Emmett's eyes flickered to where Jasper was standing. He looked down at Emmett.

"SHIT! Edward!" Emmett yelled. Jasper flew off the stairs, almost landing on Emmett. Then he started chasing him around the house.

_Dammit! Man you really didn't have to do that._ Emmett thought.

_Anything else u have to tell me? Before I kill him? _Jasper thought

"No Jasper. Everything else I have a feeling he will tell you." I answered with a smile on my face.

_Edward, oh Edward. I think you have a date with a new LEATHER jacket. _Alice snickered. I flashed up at the stairwell. Alice held a black leather jacket in her tiny hands. I sighed and moved up the stairs at a human speed because I knew that would bug her. She leaned against the hand-railing with the jacket on her pointer finger. Alice's bright amber eyes flickered down towards where Jasper and Emmett were. They were still chasing each other. Esme walked out of her room into the hallway. She came towards the stairs and looked down to where we were staring at. She sighed.

"Hey you two, if you break anything I swear I will chase you around myself." Esme shouted hopping down the stairs. She gave me a 'What are you doing' look as she walked past me. I looked back up at Alice. Her bright amber eyes flashed around the room. Rosalie came out of her room with a mask of slime on her face. I rushed up the stairs now, I wanted to see it.

"Hey look what the creature of the deep dragged out, a swamp monkey." I complemented. She rolled her eyes.

_Yea laugh, but when you get bad zits, don't come crying to me Mr. Perfect. _Rose thought.

"Hey swampy. Mind if I call you that, ok well I hate to tell you this information but in case you don't realize, vampires do not get zits. And what are you, a vampire." I shifted my eyes to her as I reached for the jacket on Alice's finger. She hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

"Say you're sorry, Edward. Be nice." She smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me, Alice." I sighed.

_Nope, now do it or I will chop up this and your old jacket up. So either sorry or you will be sorry._

I sighed a defeated sigh. I wasn't the one for fashion, but I liked this jacket and my old one. I know this was real leather and that she spent much money on it. I was a sucker when it came to guilt trips and Alice knew that. She knew me well, too well. I sighed and turned my body towards Rosalie.

"Sorry you're an ugly swamp monster, Rose." I reached for the jacket.

_No, mind your manners now. Come on Edward._

"Do I _have _to." I groaned.

_Yes._

I sighed and raised my eyes up at Rose's. Her face covered in green slime. I smiled, fighting back the laughter that was only waiting to come out. I saw a flash of white rush up the stairs. Emmett. He stood by me with a puzzled look. His eyes flickered to her, He bended down and squinted into her face.

"Rose, what happened to your face. Its…green…" Emmett asked.

"Its. Guacamole." I snickered through my teeth. My snickering turned into broad laughter as Emmett looked back at me, still with a puzzled look. Then his eyes traveled back at rose. His laughter started slow, but increased until it was as loud as mine. Alice groaned and turned back to the hallway, still with the jacket in her hand. Rose stood there watching us almost cry. Jasper ran up the stairs with a bag in his hand. It made a crunching sound as he reached us. He glanced at rose then back at us.

"Whats so funny?" He asked. Emmett and i both pointed to Rose, still laughing. He took a glance at Rose again. He tilted his head, still not smiling or snickering. "All I see is the same old Rosalie."

"Same old monster-us Rosalie." Emmett sighed. That made me laugh harder. Emmett punched me in the arm. He could not keep a straight face. Rose huffed and stomped off into Alice's room.

"Hey Alice, watch out. Here comes the big green monster." Jasper huffed through his smile.

_Aw man this was classic! _Emmett thought. _Hey I got a good one._

"Hey Alice, you need a bag of chips? Because Jasper has some tortilla chips here and I think that's the only thing that will tame the beast." Emmett choked. We never ate the chips. They were just there for show. In case we got visitors.

_Hey you wanna help, Edward?. _Jasper chuckled in his head.

"No thanks." I gasped.

I noticed then that the bag in jasper's hand was a bag of chips. He must have brought them up so he could give them to Alice. It must have been hard for him not to laugh. I saw it in his eyes. My mouth still opened and closed with laughter. Taking unnecessary gasps and banging my hands on the railing. Esme popped out of the kitchen and jasper got up.

"Hey, Edward. Stop banging on that railing! You know it can fall. Now don't make me give you a time out." Esme chuckled to herself. "And I simply don't understand. What so funny?"

"Rose has a guacamole face." Emmett choked out.

"Huh?" Esme asked.

"Rose put guacamole on her fac-"

"I don't want to know." Esme turned and ran out of the stairwell's sight. Emmett was starting to quiet down. Jasper came back. All covered in green with tan spots.

"Hey how'd that go?" Emmett and I asked chuckling.

_Alice through the rest of the avocado stuff at me and dumped the chips on my head. _Jasper sighed.

_Wow they must really be upset…but it's so hilarious. _Emmett thought. I burst into laughter. Emmett was puzzled.

"Hello. Earth to mind-reading weirdo." Emmett waved his hand in my face. I was still laughing.

"Alice. Through. The. Chips. And. Guacamole. On. Jazzy boy." I choked out.

_Jazzy BOY! Aww man I'm gonna get you now. Edward!_

"oh I'm _so _scared. Hey Emmett get a load of jazzy." Jasper's white and flung across my face with a loud smack. It stung my face. I kind of saw why Emmett was scared at Jasper. With Emmett being Emmett and jasper actually hurting me he must have been frightened.

"Owwwww" I moaned still laughing. He sighed and turned to his room.

"I'm going to get this stuff off." Jasper turned around. There was a loud bang of the front door.

"Oops…" Carlisle sighed. He looked around the house.

"Hey Carlisle." Emmett called.

"Oh hey boys. What's up. Wait…should I ask?" he moaned. I looked down only to see green and little bits of chips on the white carpet. Emmett looked down also.

_Oh shit… _Emmett thought.

_Oh my. What happened. I shouldn't ask. Edward, please do not tell me. Just clean this up before Esme sees it._ Carlisle sighed in his head. Emmett ran into his room down the hall.

"Oh honey, you are home early. How was the hospital. Not busy I presume." Esme sounded cheery. Her amber eyes flickered to me. I tried everything to cover up the green stains.

_What is he trying to hide. Edward, dear. Whats the matter? _Esme tilted her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I swear." I smiled a big smile. She smirked, but was not very convinced. She squinted.

_Sure…_

_Don't worry son, I'll get her out of here. _Carlisle grabbed his wife by the arm, leading her into another room.

"Hey uhh, honey I want to chat with you about something very important." He sighed quietly. She looked a him with a puzzled look and followed him.

_Good to go._

Ok well. I didn't know anything about getting stains out. Maybe Alice would help me. Probably not, but if I said I was sorry, maybe she would. I sighed turning my body around towards Alice's room. The floor creaked.

"What do you want, Edward. Go away." She sighed.

"Um Alice. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uh you know. Make fun of Rose."

"Yea right. You just want me to help you get the stain out of the carpet. I saw it Edward. Don't try that on me. You know better." I heard papers shuffle.

"Alice, please. I'm sorry ok. I'm truly sorry. I swear. Please help me clean it." I groaned and leaned against her door. She sighed.

"Still not buying it." Flashes of a yellow Porsche flickered into my mind. I groaned.

"And I'm not buying that for you so don't bothe helping. I'll look it up." I pretended to walk away.

_Yea I see you hiding behind my door. Common now don't be stupid._

I sighed and stomped off to my room. I knocked on Rose's door.

_Go away. I'm doing stuff. Gosh I wish people would just leave me alone. I'd better answer it._

"what? She creaked the door open and the smell of vanilla filled my nose. I squinted and wrinkled my nose.

"Ummm…I-I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to call you an ugly swamp monster." I sighed. Her green mask was off now. She looked into my eyes.

"Right…go away, Edward." She slammed the door in my face. It hit my nose. Great opportunity.

_Edward leave now. Or I will take care of you personally. I swear._

"oww. Man you almost took off my nose. Aw and my hand, ow. Rose what the heck is wrong with you!" I held my nose.

_Stop faking Edward. Go away._

"I'm not faking. And that hit my foot to, so I can't move. Happy?" I begged that she would believe it. The door creaked open again. Rose's hand came out, she pushed hard on me. I fell to the ground, still clutching my nose. Rosalie's head peaked out.

"Get up" She moaned.

"I'm sorry Rose, please accept my apology." I made a cute puppy dog face. She hated that. It only pissed her off more. Her eyes squinted, focusing on mine.

"What's happening up there?" Carlisle called.

"Nothing." Rose and I called at the same time. I heard a sigh. Carlisle stood by us. He had a very puzzled look on his face. His white hands crossed across his chest

"um…" he started.

_What happened here? Did you actually fall?... _Carlisle asked in his head.

_Dammit Edward, you are so embarrassing. What are you 5?_

"Naw uh. I'm 6. More than a hand." I corrected her. I flashed a big smile. Rose rolled her eyes and stomped off into her room, slamming the door harder than before.

_God dammit. Get out of my head you fricken animal! _

I turned to Carlisle. His face looked very puzzled.

"Never mind." I told him.

_Ok well if Alice want to go shopping then tell her to hurry .The stores are going to close soon. You know how long it takes. I'll get the stains out if you can't._

"Hey thanks Carlisle. They shouldn't be hard to get out." I sighed. I was still sitting on the ground. Carlisle stuck out his hand. I took it and started to shake his hand. He pulled it away before I was done.

_House of craziness is what they should call us. _

"I agree." I jumped off my feet almost hitting the wall. Esme would have been furious if I did. When I turned back around, Carlisle was gone. Peace and quiet rang through the house. It kind of scared me a bit. Our house was anything _but _quiet. I walked down the hallway and pounded on Alice's door.

_What now? _Alice moaned in her head.

"Carlisle said if you wanted to go shopping you'd better get started. Common Alice, I'm sorry I did that. Why is it bothering you so much. It was at Rose, not you."

_Whether me or Rosalie, you should have never acted so rude. I almost through this jacket out the I heard that crash. What was it?_

"Don't ask. Alice, I said I was sorry to Rose, she didn't accept. At least I tried. Common now. I tried." I knew she was talking about when I "fell".

_Fine. But you have to promise one day, that yellow Porsche I saw in England will be mine. _We went to England last winter. That's when Alice saw that car.

I growled.

"Ok. Whatever. I'm not saying now or next week or next month for that matter, but it will be your sooner or later. Promise." I sighed. There was a whoosh of air, and a black mass thrown at me. Along with a squeal of happiness. I sighed and opened the thing in my hands. Alice's door swung open. She took a blue and black jacket out of her closet. They matched her jeans which were a dark blue with black trimmings. Then she took a blue bag that matched her jacket from the back of her door. She stuffed her tiny feet into a pair of heels, and stepped out of the door.

"Tell the others it's time to go." She called as she ran down the stairs with a broad smile on her pixie face. I sighed and took a look at the thing in my hands. The leather jacket. I opened it more and stuck my arms through it. I shuffled my arms through more.

"Emmett, come here." I called. Emmett's door opened.

"Nice jacket. Alice got to you huh. Man first Jazz- Jasper now you. I'm not giving in." Emmett ran to my side and looked at me up and down. I sighed.

"Hey tell everyone it's time to go will you. I have something I need to do."

_Will do._

Emmett placed himself in the middle of the pale hallway. He cuffed his mouth in his monster hands

"Attention all weirdoes staying here at the Cullen's house of madness. There is a shopping tour right now done by our own Alice. Please come downstairs now if you would like to come. Will like isn't the word. It's really come down here or Alice will beat your butts up." He called loudly.

"Shut up, you don't have to yell!" Rosalie squealed. Emmett threw me a thumbs up. I ran down the stairs leading to the front door. I put my hands inside my pockets.

"I'll be back in a minute." I called. No one answered so I opened the front door and ran outside to the big oak tree. I wanted to sleep. I wish I could. The idea of forgetting everything for about 8 hours and just laying there doing noting really appealed to me now. I sighed and leaned against the trunk. I slid down the thick rough bark. I laid my head against it and closed my eyes. Images of my family and the porshe flickered into my mind.

_Why am I such a suck up?_


	3. Terrified

I sat picking at the green grass at my side. It broke with every touch of my cool fingers. I sighed. My feet shuffled against the ground. I opened my eyes to look at the treetop above me. I felt empty, after everything that happened I felt empty. My heart longed for someone to call my own. I wanted to come home and kiss my love after a long day of work. I wanted to hug my child's warm skin with the sent of shampoo in their hair. What I wanted was never going to come true and I knew it. My eyes shifted to the ground again. There was a big bald spot in the area where my hands were. Esme would kill me. I put my hand on the tree. The bark rubbed against my hard skin, making it brown as it did. My heart felt like what it was. Dead and dark. What women would ever love me? I closed my eyes again, loosing myself in an instant. I couldn't see or feel anything around me. The images of yellow Porsches filled my head. Along with words and words of something I couldn't understand. I almost felt asleep but I knew I wasn't. Vampires could zone out if they really concentrated. And man did I concentrate. I heard a soft noise. Almost like a feather dropping. I didn't want to come out of my mind. I felt pretty nice there, just sitting there, not talking nor moving. I felt something shift on the earth at my side. I ignored it while I let out a silent sigh. Then something touched my face where my golden eyes were.

"Edward?" a filmier voice called. A bright light shined in my eyes, burning them. "Edward, are you alright? What happened, son." It was a calm voice. It was Carlisle's. I opened my other eye only to find Esme at his side and Alice on his other. I looked at Carlisle. His head tilted. I sighed and looked away.

"Nothing I'm fine." I whispered. I wasn't fully in the world yet. "Just concentrating."

"Wow that must have been a lot of concentrating. When we all came outside and just saw you sitting there, Esme totally freaked out. She was like yelling your name, Edward. Didn't you hear her?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm no. Let's go." I said.

"Edward, I think you should stay here." Esme's voice rang. She sounded distressed.

"No really I'm fine." I sighed. Emmett came into view giving me his hand. I grasped it firmly. He lifted me up so fast it almost made my head spin. I stood there for a minute still coming back to earth. He thing is vampires can zone out, but it takes them a few hours, like two or three depends how deep, to come out of it. My eyes flickered around my family in a half circle. Carlisle in the front. He took my shoulder in his hand.

"you sure?" he asked. My eyes flickered to the worried face of Esme. Her eyes rested on mine, Alice held her close to her. Jasper was by Emmett. Then all their thoughts started coming at once. They were loud.

_What the heck?_

_Is he ok?_

_Mmmm…bear…_

_Oh my gosh…what happened? I never knew we could do that._

_Wow. Remarkable. Edward totally lost himself. I knew the rumors but I never knew that…oh my lord. We should force him to stay. He's not fully in our world yet._

_He should stay home. I'm worried about him. He has to. Carlisle will want to talk with him anyway._

"Could you all keep your thoughts down a notch? Please." I sighed turning away from them.

"Edward, maybe you should stay home. I'm worried that you will do that while shopping and the family won't be able to get you out of it." Esme said. I turned to her, her eyes of deep amber were a darker shade. I knew I would never hear the end of it if I didn't stay home. Alice would take me shopping as soon as she could. School started tomorrow. Great, I was always the hot buff guy with tons of girls falling for me, but I never asked anyone of them out, well not even talk in that matter. I shifted my eyes so that I was looking at her. Her lips were tightly together and her arms wound around Carlisle. He had her hand in his. Emmett and Rosalie were gone. Must be inside the house or something. Carlisle looked behind him and left. Alice took his place. There was a very low mumbling.

"Honey? Is something wrong?" Esme's voice slightly more worried. I think that's what she said anyway. Or it was myself playing tricks. I realized I was staring down at the a bright green blade of grass. Alice waved her hand in front of my face, bringing me back to the world more. I sighed and looked at Esme.

"I'm sorry. What now?" I asked looking past her to see Rosalie opening her car.

"Alice common." She called. I saw Emmett walk over there and Carlisle walk out of the house.

"Coming, god!" Alice hissed. Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"You are staying here." She said calmly.

"But Es-" Alice started.

"No he is staying here. No matter how much you beg."

"Esme really I'm fine. I swear. Don't worry." Esme pulled me to her, hugging me with every bit of strength she had. I put my arm on her back. She never hugged me like this before. I sighed at the smell of her hair. Pine. Always the same thing. We lived in a forest, I guess what else does it smell like. It was weird. Why was she so worried?

_I don't want you going out there. You have me worried enough. The next best thing to get me upset more is if you go out there. Please stay, honey. _Esme's thought begged.

"Fine." I huffed. Esme let go of me right after I said that. Must have been part of a guilt trip she played.

_Thank god._

_Aw man. I wanted to take him shopping. He needs better stuff for school. I'll pick you up something for tomorrow, Edward. Don't worry._

"I feel so much better, Alice." I grumbled.

"I knew you would." Alice smiled. Her teeth stood out compared to the diamond skin. It was cloudy today, so we could go outside. It was a pretty good day, other than almost giving my mother a heart attack and being so depressed. I will do anything for that one girl to call my own. And that is my promise to her. I would keep that promise as close to heart as possible. Esme started leading me in towards the house. I knew I wasn't still in this world yet and Esme would be on her toes until I was. I sighed and followed her lead. I heard Rose talking to herself just before went inside.

"Why does HE get all the attention" She grumbled. I did kind of take her spotlight away. I noticed my hands were still brown from the tree, so, I brushed them on my pants. Carlisle was on his way towards the tree when we met him. His eyes flickered to me again. Then he took my shoulder and started walking in towards the house.

_Mind if I ask a few questions. This discovery will help many fellow vampires out in the world and will teach us how to control it better._

"Nope." I smiled slightly so I could try and get Esme to feel better. There was a start of a motor and a few goodbyes. Then there was the sound of rocks crunching and the sound of a car driving away. Then it was silent again. We were in the house now, Esme still at my side, Carlisle was sitting at the dining room table. His eyes wide with curiosity.

"Carlisle. Maybe you should let him gather himself before you ask him questions." Esme hesitated. Carlisle looked at me. I shrugged, keeping my glance on him.

"Esme, I'm fine please relax." I moaned.

_Well you can't blame me for being upset about this, Edward. I'm just worried that's all._

Esme's eyes got big and worry-filled. I touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her. We stood there for a few minutes. Esme's hand wrapped around my shoulder. She gazed past me. Keeping her eyes on Carlisle. His eyes were on me.

"Edward. Sit down, son. Let's get this over with shall we." Carlisle sighed patting the couch. I sighed and walked over. Esme's hand dropped. I sat down. Right where Carlisle's hand once was. He started asking all sorts of questions while moving his hands franticly. I answered most of them with detail. Others I couldn't find the answers locked I my head. Carlisle went on and on while I just nodded or shook my head at him. This took a while. Esme's mind was reckless, which made it hard to concentrate on the demanding questions for long. I knew after the first 3 hours that it was almost over and my mind was back to normal. So much crap had happened today. The sun started to fade and the sky got grimmer. It wasn't long before the stars were out.

"Edward. We are done. Thank you." Carlisle smiled. His teeth glistened in the pale light of the lamp. Esme was sitting down at the kitchen table, pulling a needle and thread along a piece of cloth. I gazed into a window. The sun was completely gone. Alice had been very long in her shopping trip. Glad I didn't go, but I knew I would pay for it. Carlisle's weight besides me shifted and the whole couch rose up. He ran over to Esme, grabbing her seat from under her and whipping her into his free hand. She laughed while Carlisle chuckled. I smiled brightly at them. Then there was a faint sound coming up the driveway. Carlisle set Esme on her feet and went back to looking very professional. Esme sat back down and picked up her thread she was working on. She crossed each stitch carefully, almost fully human. The only difference was that she had the speed of the average human's sewing machine. Her white hands were just a blur. Then there was a loud crashing sound of the door. Esme looked up, almost smirking.

"Do not break my door!" She hollered.

"The door broke us." Emmett called. He came in limping more like an animal than human. "Let's call Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper the doors." He huffed. Then he broke out of his limp and went towards the couch where the remote was. Alice smiled brightly with a hundred bags in her hand.

"You deserve it, stupid." Rosalie called counting her bags as she hurried to the steps. Emmett groaned. I looked at Alice.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Terrified." She corrected.


End file.
